FIRST LOVE
by Ukeru V. Yomigaeru
Summary: Kau akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku, Deidara. Selalu ada tempat hanya untukmu. Kadang ku berharap bahwa aku memiliki tempat di hatimu juga. Sekarang dan selamanya kau masih satu-satunya cinta pertamaku. bahkan jika suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Aku akan ingat untuk mencintaimu, karena kau ajarkan aku bagaimana itu cinta dan bagaimana itu kehilangan.


_Kau akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku, Deidara. Selalu ada tempat hanya untukmu. Kadang ku berharap bahwa aku memiliki tempat di hatimu juga. Sekarang dan selamanya kau masih satu-satunya cinta pertamaku._

_Kau selalu akan menjadi cinta pertamaku, bahkan jika suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Aku akan ingat untuk mencintaimu, karena kau ajarkan aku bagaimana itu cinta dan bagaimana itu kehilangan. Kau selalu akan menjadi satu-satunya memmory lama yang tak mungkin ku hapuskan._

_Namun ini masih lagu cinta sedih, Sekarang dan selamanya._

Tittle: FIRST LOVE

Genre: drama, angst

Rate: T

Disclaimer:

Naruto By. Masashi. K

FF First Love By. Me, Kurotsuchi in Zokai, a.k.a Ukeru V. Yomigaeru

First Lovde By. Utada Hikaru

Pair: Deidara x Kurotsuchi, Gaara(?) x Kurotsuchi

Warning: Semua kekurangan ada di FF ini, mohon dimaklumi.

FF ini merupakan Cuplikan daru FF "Mendokusai No Ai", sebagai sedikit kutipan Masalalu Kurotsuchi.

Gak maksa, tapi RnR! xD

Hawa dingin musim salju yang berhembus seolah mencibirku yang masih saja menangis, mencurahkan segala emosiku dibahumu. Disini aku seperti tokoh cengeng dalam sebuah sinetron yang sering ditonton ibu-ibu kompleks sebelah. Seharusnya aku berhenti menangis, dan ucapkan kata "Sayounara," dengan senyuman termanis padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa, benar-benar tak bisa! Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menguncapkannya, bibirku juga terlalu kaku untuk melengkungkan senyuman, walau hanya sedikit.

"kamu menggigil?" tanyamu membuat ku ingin menamparmu, bahuku bergetar menahan isakan, bukan karena kedinginan. Atau mungkin aku tak menghiraukan hawa dingin ini? Entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi...

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat Kuro-Chan, hidungmu juga memerah." Ucapmu setelah menarik daguku, mengangkat wajahku untuk bisa kau lihat. Aku hanya terdiam menatapmu nanar, air mataku siap meluncur bebas.

Kau menggosokan kedua tanganmu berulang kali, lalu menempelkannya dipipiku, hangat. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu, Kuro-chan."

"Kenapa Deidara?! Kenapa?!" aku mengguncang tubuhmu, suaraku serak. Aku tak menghiraukan tanganmu yang masih menghangatkan pipiku. Air mata ini sudah meluncur bebas membasahi pipiku entah yang keberapa kali hingga sembab. Kau hanya menggumam, "Maaf." Sungguh bukan kata yang kuinginkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi." Kau berucap lagi tanpa dosa, tanpa beban dan tanpa perasaan. Aku mencengkram bajumu dibagian dada, melampiaskan emosiku sekaligus menahan sakit yang mendera hati dan perasaanku.

Kau mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku, "Jangan menangis Kuro-_Chan_. Aku ingin kau jadi gadis yang kuat walau tanpaku..." kau mengusap pipiku, menghapus jejak air mata ini dengan hangat dan sedikit kasar. Aku menatapmu penuh rasa sakit, kata-katamu bukan kata yang kuinginkan. Yang kuinginkan kau berkata "_Hahahaha... tenang kuro-chan, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mu... aku tak akan pergi,_" dengan senyum itu, tawa itu dan tatapan ceria itu. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku terisak, bahuku bergetar hebat, aku tak perduli dengan kemejamu yang sudah kusut kuremas dan juga basah dibagian dada karena ulah airmataku. Lagi-lagi kau memegang daguku, mengangkat wajahku dan memaksaku menatapmu, tatapan itu, tatapan serius yang sangat jarang aku lihat.

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu, memperpendek jarak antara wajahku dan wajahmu, aku dapat merasakan hembus nafasmu, hangat dan sedikit berbau sake manis. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku saat ku memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sensasinya, hangat, ringan dan tanpa nafsu.

"MOHON PERHATIAN, PESAWAT IWAGAKURE AIR MENUJU MIZUGAKURE AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT." Suara pengumuman sialan itu membuat moment ini berakhir.

"Gomenasai, Sayounara Kuro-chan. Aku harus pergi." Kau berucap pelan, melepaskanku, tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu meninggalkanku dengan membawa koper besar.

_Saigou no KISU wa _

_TABAKO no flavor ga shita_

_NIGAkute setsunai kaori_

Ciuman terakhir kita terasa seperti rokok, sedikit berbau pahit dan menyakitkan. Aku menatapmu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu pesawat, aku merosot hingga terduduk dibalik pintu kaca ini lalu menangis membekap lutut tak punya malu, seperti salah satu adegan dalam Film drama favorit kakek Oonoki.

Aku berfikir, jika kau akan sekolah di Mizugakure, kanapa kau harus memutuskan hubungan kita dari kecil? Dengan Semua kenangannya yang tak mudah kulupakan. Sejak pertama bertemu kala aku dimarahi kakek Oonoki gara-gara memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Oonoki Chibi Jii-chan_, saat itu aku menangis cengeng dibawah pohon camelia yang berjatuhan.

"Heii, hallo... eh? Kau menangis?" Kala itu, kau... Deidara kecil tiba-tiba duduk disampingku, menatapku dengan lucu memiringkan wajahmu. Seketika aku tertawa keras, membuatmu mengerenyit heran.

"Aneh..." gumammu. "Siapa namamu? Aku Deidara, cita-citaku menjadi perakit bom." Lanjutmu lucu.

"Ahahahah... uhm, namaku Kurotsuchi, salam kenal Deidara, cita-citamu mengerikan sekali," ucapku, Kuro kecil yang polos tertawa lepas melupakan amarah kakek. "Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyaku polos karena ragu akan gendermu, sekilas kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang manis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi, kau mendengus, aku terkikik.

"Tentu saja aku jantan!" Ucapmu lantang dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil, "Lihat nihh..." kau melintingkan baju lengan panjangmu memperlihatkan lengan atas lalu berpose ala binaragawan , yang sebenarnya krempeng sama sekali tak ber otot, aku terkikik lagi, dan kau cemberut.

"Hahh, aneh... oyah tadi kau kenapa menangis?" kau bertanya lagi, membuatku kembali teringat kakek yang seperti mau meledak, aku menceritakan semuanya padamu hingga berujung moment mengerjai kakek dengan memasukan bubuk cabai di kopi sorenya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, kamarku terasa luas sekarang, kutatap fotoku saat bersamamu di meja dekat kasurku yang berbingkai merah. Kita berdua tertawa, bebas sekali difoto itu. Kadang aku berfikir kau menertawakanku. Disana rambutku masih panjang sepinggul, aku ingat betul saat kau menyuruhku memotong rambutku, kau bilang "_Aku tak mau ada yang menyaingi keindahan rambutku._" Aneh, seharusnya aku yang menyuruhmu potong rambut Deidara, dasar melambai! Sayangnya aku malah menurut dan membuang rambut panjangku itu. Keadaan malah terbalik, jika dilihat dari belakang, aku terlihat seperti laki-laki dan kau seperti perempuan. Saat kencan pun aku merasa jika kau adalah gadisku, dan aku adalah pangeranmu dan akan melindungimu. Awalnya aku tak suka rambut ini, tapi kau bilang ini membuatku manis, aku jadi menyukai rambut ini, dan tak berniat untuk merubah gaya lagi.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni iru n darou_

_Dare wo omotterun darou_

Pada saat ini, besok, atau seterusnya, setiap ku melihat potretmu aku ingin tahu dimana kau berada? Dengan siapa? aku ingin tahu siapa yang kau pikirkan? Mungkinkah aku yang kau pikirkan? Huhh.. aku terlalu berharap.

Aku menatap seja ini dari balik tirai merah, kadang perasaan sakit dihati ini selalu ada jika aku berada dalam kamar ini, dulu kau selalu memainkan gitar setiap sore datang. Disini, dikamar ini! Dengan gitar merahmu, yang kini kau berikan padaku. Kau juga yang ajarkanku bermain gitar, kau ajarkanku menyukai musik, setelah lama aku phobia terhadap musik akibat meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku akibat musik yang mengalun lembut, mereka bilang itu lagu bunuh diri. Memang saat itu orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan dengan lagu "_Gloomy Sunday_" mengalun di mobil yang mereka kendarai, aku tak tahu. Tapi setelah kau kenalkan aku musik dengan gayamu, aku kembali menyukai musik, itu karnamu.

"_Kau tak perlu membenci seni kala kau kehilangan apa yang kau cintai. Terkadang seni memberimu hiburan yang lebih,_" kuingat katamu saat itu.

Kadang aku berfikir kau selalu akan menjadi cintaku, bahkan jika suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku akan ingat untuk mencintaimu slalu, karena kau cinta pertamaku, Deidara.

Kau ajarkan aku bagaimana menjadi gadis yang kuat, kau ajarkan aku bahagia, dan kini kau ajarkan aku kehilangan juga. Kau selalu akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merubah impianku, cinta pertamaku.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

_ertamaku yang membekas._

Perlahan kupetik dawai gitar ini, gitar pemberianmu saat ulangtahunku yang ke 14 itu. Kadang aku berkhayal jadi seorang Musisi, aku mulai bernyanyi dengan suaraku yang ku kira cukup bagus bagi gadis tomboy sepertiku.

"作詞: 宇多田ヒカル 作曲: 宇多田ヒカル

最後のキスは

タバコのflavorがした

ニガくてせつない香り

明日の今頃には

あなたはどこにいるんだろう

誰を想っているんだろう

Your always gonna be my love

いつか誰かとまた恋に落ちても

I remember to love

You taught me how

Your always gonna be the one

今はまだ悲しいlove song

新しい歌 うたえるまで

立ち止まる時間が

動き出そうとしている

忘れたくないことばかり

明日の今頃には

わたしはきっと泣いている

あなたを想っているんだろう

You will always be inside my heart

いつもあなただけの場所があるから

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

今はまだ悲しいlove song

新しい歌 うたえるまで

Your always gonn be my love

いつか誰かとまた恋に落ちても

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

Your always gonna be the one

まだ悲しいlove song

Now & forever…"

Sekarang ini masih lagu cinta sedih yang bisa kunyanyikan setelah kau tinggalkan aku, aku tak akan merubahnya. Sampai aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru, lagu indah mungkin bersama orang lain.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugokidasou to shiteru_

_Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

Waktu seperti berhenti, apakah akan bergerak, jikapun iya. Tapi aku tak ingin melupakan mu, dan kenangan kita... saat kau tertawa, saat kau menunjukan petasan burung karyamu yang indah dihari ulang tahunku yang ke 14 tahun itu. Saat kau mengusap pipiku, saat kau mengecup keningku, dan apapun itu.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anata wo omotterun darou_

Mungkin Pada saat ini, besok, atau kapanpun. Aku pasti menangis lagi, mungkin dulu kau berhasil menghilangkan cengengku, tapi selamat! Kamu juga berhasil membangkitkan cengeng ku kembali, aku mungkin memikirkanmu.

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

"Kuro... Melamun lagi eh?" Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku, ingatanku, memmoryku bersamamu. Kadang aku ingin menjitak penggangu seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas.

"Gomen mengganggu mu," Ucap Gaara duduk disampingku, kami satu Band, meskipun aku masih SMA aku sering pergi ke Suna untuk sekedar latihan bersama bandku dengan Gaara sebagai Vokalis 2 sekaligus melodys dan Kankuro sebagai drumer, dan jangan lupakan aku sebagai Vikalis 1 dan lead Guitar. Mereka seperti sudah menjadi keluargaku, bahkan mereka tahu tentangmu, Deidara.

Gaara memberikan satu kaleng minuman isotonic padaku, aku menerimanya. "_Arigatou._" Ucapku lalu meneguknya hingga setengah tersisa.

"Hn, Kuro." Seru Gaara, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu,

"Hm?" gumamku asal, tanpa menoleh.

"Aku punya gitar, dan maukah kamu mengganti gitarmu? Dan mainlah musik bersamaku, dengan gitarku?" Ucap Gaara, aku agak tak mengerti dengan perkataannya, gitarku masih bagus, pemberianmu, Deidara.

"Aku tahu, sulit membuat pengganti untuk gitar merah Deidara, tapi... kadang aku berharap Gitar putihku bisa jadi penggantinya," Ucap Gaara lagi menyodorkan gitar ptihnya, baru terlihat dari kilatanya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya. Gaara?" Tanya ku hati-hati, baru kali ini Gaara terlihat lembut dan serius. Apa ini termasuk leluconnya seperti biasa ketika mendapat Dare dari Kankuro untuk mengerjaiku? Lalu dia akan tertawa setelah aku kebingungan.

"Maukah kau menjalin lebih dari sekedar pendamping duetku?"

"Hahh?"

Kau akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku, Deidara. Selalu ada tempat hanya untukmu. Kadang ku berharap bahwa aku memiliki tempat di hatimu juga. Sekarang dan selamanya kau masih satu-satunya cinta pertamaku.

Tapi ekarang ini masih kunyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta sedih, Sampai aku bisa menyanyikan lagu yang baru.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_mada kanashii love song, now and forever._

Kau selalu akan menjadi cinta pertamaku, bahkan jika suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Aku akan ingat untuk mencintaimu, karena kau ajarkan aku bagaimana itu cinta dan bagaimana itu kehilangan. Kau selalu akan menjadi satu-satunya memmory lama yang tak mungkin ku hapuskan.

Namun ini masih lagu cinta sedih, Sekarang dan selamanya.

OWARI

Bisa-bisanya owari dengan gaje nya? xD

Sedikit penggalan dari FF "Mendokusai No Ai" sebagai sedikit masa lalu Kurotsuchi. I hope You like.. gak maksa, tapi RnR! xD


End file.
